There are many different types of fuel products available for a consumer to use. Many of those products are available at retail distribution stations where they are individually stored in several large distribution tanks such that the different fuel products are segregated from each other. Conventionally, the process of loading and unloading the fuel products to and from the distribution tanks relies on an operator to ensure that two differing fuel products are not mixed in the tanks. Mistakenly mixing differing fuel products can be a costly mistake.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative systems for preventing the cross contamination of liquids in storage tanks.